


Space Brownies

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drugs, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: Beca & Chloe accidentally eat 'Space Brownies'.The following fic follows the accounts of several of the Bella's POV's..





	1. Epilogue (the morning after the night before)

Beca groaned as she sat up, bringing a hand to her forehead, then rubbing her eyes. Her head felt so heavy and she had no idea why. She reluctantly opened her eyes slowly and looked down. She was naked under these bed covers. God, WHY was she naked?

And…she recognised those bed covers…w-why was she naked in CHLOE’s bed?

Beca’s eyes caught something alien on her right arm. Was..that a scribble of a lady bug on her skin? In marker pen?

The brunette jumped as she heard and felt a body stir beside her. Beca slowly turned her head. Shit. Chloe appeared to be asleep and as naked as she was.

There was no way they…you know…did…stuff together…last night…right? But as Beca brought her hand up again to rub her face in an attempt to remember what may have happened, she smelt what she could only presume was Chloe on her fingers. Shit. She’d cheated on Jesse.

Her eyes glanced over Chloe’s body, landing on the redhead’s left wrist. There appeared to be a scribble of a pair of headphones - just like Beca’s actual tattoo - though this one seemed to also have been sloppily drawn on with marker pen.

Beca let out a sigh. How the FUCK had they got here? And why couldn’t she remember??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will be what happened before this..


	2. Fat Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fat Amy's POV of Beca & Chloe..

Fat Amy had never ran so hard in her life. This was what frikkin’ cardio felt like. She was vertical running. And it hurt.

The reason she was running, however, was due to one very frantic text from Stacie which went along the lines of:

“Something’s going on with Bhloe! You’re not gonna wanna miss this!!”

The Australian had been hanging at Bumper’s apartment down the street, but the second she’d got that message she’d dropped everything, thrown her clothes back on, and dashed over to The Bellas house where she knew Stacie, Beca & Chloe would be. She slammed through the front door, breathlessly, using the remainder of her energy to wobble through to the lounge where she saw Jessica and Ashley sat on the couch looking through to the kitchen awkwardly, “I’m here!” Amy yelled, bending over to catch her breath before repeating a little quieter, “I’m here..”

The Australian let out a heavy exhale, then spoke to her two friends while she still tried to catch her breath, “Text…I got-ah-a message from St-Stacie…Bhloe…something…” she waved her hand as if hoping they got what she meant, then placed both her hands on her knees as she winced. But Jessica and Ashley didn’t look at her. Instead Jessica raised her finger and pointed through to the kitchen.

Fat Amy followed the motion with her eyes and her stomach knotted. Despite how much pain her lungs were in and how weak her legs felt from the run, she grinned. Broadly. Then slowly made her way to the doorway of the kitchen, stopping beside Stacie who wore a look of both bemusement and shock.

“What the-?” Fat Amy asked but Stacie simply shrugged and shook her head.

“I have no-i-dea!” The tall brunette said slowly, furrowing her brow.

There, sat at the kitchen table, were their co-captains. Not an unusual thing for the two best friends to be doing on a Sunday night. After all, that was the day Beca & Chloe both did their Bellas rehearsals planning. Sat around the kitchen table.

However what  _wasn’t_  normal was the position they were both sat in. Beca was busy straddling Chloe’s waist. Chloe had her arms wrapped around Beca. Beca had her fingers tangled in Chloe’s long red hair. And the two were heavily making out. Not even the romantic kind. But full-on, sloppy, noisy making out.

Fat Amy stood with Stacie for a good minute, looking as confused as her friend was. Sure the sexual tension had been thick between the two captains for a very very long time. But even if they  _had_  finally confessed their feelings for one another, this kind of PDA was so far from something that Beca would be comfortable doing. Even if it  _was_  with Chloe..

“Uh…you guys?” Fat Amy asked tentatively and suddenly Beca & Chloe broke their kiss. Chloe let out a loud dramatic gasp as she peered around Beca’s body, spying her friends in the doorway.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked Chloe curiously. There was something about her tone of voice that was off. As though she was drawling slightly.

“Amy’s here…” Chloe whispered very loudly.

Fat Amy watched as her roommate looked over her shoulder, adjusting her position on Chloe’s lap everso slightly.

Beca’s face opened into a wide smile as though she’d just been surprised for her birthday, “Heeeeeyyyyyy AMY’S HERE!!” She yelled in a cheery voice, “An-and Stacie tooooooo!”

A smile grew on Fat Amy’s face, hearing Stacie chuckle beside her as both Beca and Chloe raised their arms with a cheer. As the redhead brought her hand back down however she accidentally hit Beca on the shoulder. Beca laughed loudly despite clutching at her shoulder, gurgling a loud “Owwwww!” while she laughed. Chloe looked immediately horrified, letting out a huge gasp.

“Oh Becaaa!!” She cried out, trying to reach out for Beca’s shoulder, but the brunette was laughing so hard she lent forward and they bumped their heads against each other. Both immediately sat back, laughing while they yelled respective, squeaky “Owww!!"s.

"Are they drunk??” Fat Amy mumbled to Stacie, neither woman taking their eyes off their captains.

“I-I don’t  _think_  so…there’s been no alcohol in the house since Friday’s party. And…well me, Jess & Ash have been in the lounge the past couple of hours while they’ve been in here and not once did we see them drinking…” Stacie replied, a confused expression on her face as she watched Chloe reach up and take Beca’s face in her hands, pulling the brunette down so she could kiss the ‘bump’ on her forehead. Beca reciprocated the motion. Then before long they were back to making out again.

“I can stop them if you want?” Lily said almost silently, appearing the other side of Fat Amy, causing the Australian to jump. Fat Amy was sure there were plenty of ways in which Lily could stop them. But this was Bhloe!! Why stop something that had been inevitable for so long?

“Uhh..” Amy began in a high pitched tone, “..best we leave them too it eh?”

And while that probably seemed like a good idea in theory, it was an idea that quickly went out of the window when suddenly Chloe slid her chair back and in one full swoop, lifted Beca from her waist and up to sit on the table. Beca landed with a thud, letting out a grunt before winding her arms back around Chloe’s neck, tugging the redhead up.

“Nooooo!” Fat Amy yelled, diving forward alongside Stacie, trying to prevent what was about to happen.

By the time they got to the kitchen table Beca was laying back on the wooden surface, lips still locked with Chloe’s while the redhead had clambered up onto the table, lying on top of her. Beca was busy trying to pull Chloe’s top off. Chloe had broken their kiss and was beginning to suck hard on Beca’s neck while the brunette giggled.

“Guys if you’re going to do  _that_  could you  _please_  do it in the privacy of one of your rooms??” Stacie demanded loudly, tugging Chloe off Beca. The redhead stood up straight with a gasp.

“Of  _course_  Beca!!” Chloe cried out loudly with a huge grin on her face, “My bedroom!”

Fat Amy grinned as she noticed the huuuge bruise that was beginning to mark Beca’s neck. The brunette hadn’t appeared to feel it, and immediately sat up with a goofy smirk on her face. The petite woman said nothing and Fat Amy watched as Chloe reached out, grabbed Beca’s hand, dragged her off the table and out of the kitchen, presumably to go to her bedroom.

“What the fuck just happened?” Fat Amy asked as she watched her two captains leave the lounge. But before she got an answer the back door swung shut. Fat Amy, Stacie and Lily turned to see Cynthia-Rose wander into the kitchen and over to the cupboards. She paused as she looked at three of her friends who were watching her, then shrugged with a confused and defensive expression, “What?” she asked. And Fat Amy and Stacie looked at one another. She was never going to believe them when they told her.


	3. Stacie Conrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie's POV of Beca & Chloe..

Stacie Conrad chuckled as she watched the latest episode of Masterchef, a guilty-pleasure of hers, Jessica’s, and Ashley’s late on a Sunday afternoon. She leant forward to pick up a plate that lay on the coffee table in front of her. On it was a slice of cake from the range that Emily had brought round to the house in a cake tub earlier. The brunette tucked her knees up to her chest, balancing the plate on her knees as she took a bite of the sweet treat and rolled her eyes with a small satisfied moan.

“This cake is so goooood!” she said to her two friends, who sat together on the couch to her left, and they nodded in agreement, having finished their cake slices several minutes earlier.

Sunday was cake-day in the Bellas house, so the ‘cake cupboard’ in the kitchen was often raided. Sometimes it held a wide range of tubs with a wide range of cake within. Sometimes it only had the one tub. Today it had three tubs. Being coffee cake fans, the three Bellas in the lounge hadn’t waited to see what else was in the other two tubs and happily delved into the first tub that came to hand, dishing out a slice of coffee cake each.

The sound of light giggling trickled through the open-plan kitchen into the lounge and Stacie paused her chewing with a frown to turn to her right and look through to find out who was giggling. She knew the two Captains of The Bellas were in there, as they always were on a Sunday, prepping for the week ahead’s rehearsals. But that giggle… that wasn’t the giggle of the bubbliest, brightest, happiest Bella - Chloe - it was the giggle of Chloe’s counterpart, Beca! A sound that was so alien to Stacie’s ears because here was the thing…Beca NEVER giggled!

Stacie swallowed her mouthful of cake and brought her knees down from her chest to sit up and get a better view into the kitchen. Her green eyes honed in on her Captains, sat next to each other at the kitchen table as they always did during planning meetings. But they never normally sat that close. Beca never normally propped her head up on her hand like that. And she certainly never leant in that close to Chloe when the redhead spoke to her. But for some strange reason, Beca was, and she let out a far louder giggle when Chloe quickly whispered something into her ear then propped her forehead against Beca’s cheek with a giggle of her own.

Then Stacie’s eyes bulged when she watched Beca turn her face slightly and place a long kiss on Chloe’s forehead. Beca NEVER showed any form of affection. She was reserved with her attention, even towards Chloe when the redhead was her closest friend.

Stacie slowly placed her plate on the coffee table, looking over to Jessica & Ashley who gave her a shrug, having clearly seen what she had just seen. Then suddenly the leggy brunette saw Jessica & Ashley’s jaws drop at something in the kitchen. Stacie quickly turned to look back at her Captains and was stunned to see that, though Beca was still in the same position propping her head up with her hand, Chloe now had her own hand cupping Beca’s cheek and the two women were gently kissing.

“What the fuck??” Stacie muttered under her breath, rising from the sofa to try to see if her position meant that her mind was playing tricks on her. But no, Beca & Chloe were definitely kissing. In fact, Stacie was certain she’d just seen Beca’s tongue dart into Chloe’s mouth. A small squeak sounded from the redhead and the whole motion must have been some sort of trigger because suddenly their Captain’s kissing became a little heavier. A little more feverish. And Chloe’s hand wound it’s way to the back of Beca’s head, pulling it from the brunette’s hand as her fingers tangled in Beca’s locks.

Stacie stood in stunned silence for a moment, her face screwing up in confusion a little more each time moans gurgled from the back of Beca or Chloe’s throat. Her hand quickly went to her phone that was stuffed in the pocket of her pyjamas and she texted Fat Amy:

_“Something’s going on with Bhloe!! You’re not gonna wanna miss this!!”_

She knew the moment she mentioned their two Captain’s nickname that the Australian would be on her way from wherever she was. Probably Bumper’s.

As Stacie looked up from her phone her heart skipped a beat. She watched as the table scraped slightly, and Beca pulled herself onto Chloe’s lap, straddling her hips. It seemed like a motion that was all too easy for the petite woman - as though straddling Chloe made so much sense. The Bellas had all joked in the past that Beca & Chloe were made for each other. That they were aca-wives and really should just drop everything and be together. But Stacie never thought they actually would!

That’s when the tall brunette slowly began making her way to the kitchen door. Beca was now busy running her fingers through Chloe’s long red hair while they both made out with each other noisily, sloppy kissing sounds ringing out around the kitchen. But Stacie was busy looking into the room at the work surfaces to figure out if they were drunk.

On nights out and acapella hood nights the two Captains were renowned for getting a little handsy with one another if they’d had quite a bit to drink. But they’d never made out with each other. And certainly not like this!

But to Stacie’s confusion she couldn’t see any sign of any bottles of beer or cider. All that sat on the table were two empty plates from whatever cake Beca & Chloe had decided to eat from the ‘cake cupboard’, and their best laid out plans on the pieces of paper Chloe had set out and drawn on.

Then Stacie heard it. The sound of the front door opening and Fat Amy wheezing loudly: “I’m here!! I’m here…text…I got-ah-a message from St-Stacie…Bhloe…something…” but Stacie didn’t turn to look over at her friend. She was too busy watching her Captains in awe and wonder, if not some slight confusion, because Beca had now begun grinding against Chloe while they made out. Tongues still rolling in each other’s mouths. Hands still everywhere. Moans still mumbling from time to time. If they weren’t drunk then what the hell brought this on??

Stacie heard Fat Amy letting out a “What the…?” by her side, the Australian having clearly wandered over to her and seen the sight in the kitchen.

“I have no-i-dea…” was all Stacie could offer with a shrug.

And they stood watching in confusion as Chloe’s hands began snaking their way up the back of Beca’s top while Beca & Chloe continued to heavily make out. In the kitchen. On a Sunday evening.

What the hell was going on??


	4. Emily Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's POV of Beca & Chloe..

Emily hummed to herself happily as she swanned through the front door of the Bellas house. She stopped abruptly, furrowing her brow as she watched her Co-Captain’s giggling uncontrollably as Chloe dragged Beca upstairs. It wasn’t the sight of Chloe that had confused the youngest Bella so much. It was Beca, the Captain who was usually reserved, stressy, and moody, who was uncharacteristically smiley as she followed Chloe up the stairs. 

The young brunette heard a loud thud and she tentatively approached the foot of the stairs then looked up at where the noise had come from. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as Beca was laid out on the top three stairs of the staircase, having clearly just fallen, and Chloe was now on top of her. Emily gulped as she watched her Captains noisily making out with each other. Chloe’s hand was up the front of Beca’s top, groping her breast while Beca had reached to the base of Chloe’s top and had begun pulling it up. 

Emily let out a quiet yelp, and turned on the spot to look away just as Stacie rounded the corner from the lounge into the hallway. The woman caught sight of the Captains and looked at them stearnly.

“Oi!!” she yelled in a sharp tone and Beca & Chloe’s kiss broke with a loud smack, “BEDROOM!” 

The two captains giggled, quickly scrambling to their feet. Beca took a right at the top of the stairs, but Chloe quickly darted after her whispering loudly “ _Beca!!”_ , before grabbing her hand and pulling her in the opposite direction towards her bedroom. And Beca simply bumbled after her.

Emily turned to Stacie who had now been joined by Fat Amy, Lily, Cynthia-Rose, Jessica and Ashley. They all looked confused, but none more than Cynthia-Rose who had furrowed her brow.

“What the hell did I just see??” the woman asked, her eyes still fixed on the top step of the staircase.

“What we all saw by the looks of things..” Stacie said in a confused tone, turning to make her way back to the lounge, flopping down onto the couch with a sigh. She was joined by the rest of the Bellas who were present, but Emily stood in the doorway, still feeling too new to the group to sit with them. She preferred standing. It made her feel like she was doing something useful.

“Are they drunk?” Emily asked quietly. Sure, it was a Sunday, but she didn’t know Beca and Chloe well enough yet to know what days and at what times they got drunk together.

“No,” Fat Amy said, shaking her head, “apparently they’ve not drunk anything all afternoon, right Stace?”

And Emily watched as Stacie nodded her head in agreement.

“Well they’ve taken  _something_  that’s for sure!” Cynthia-Rose said with a chuckle.

“All they’ve had is some cake out of the cake cupboard.” Jessica said with a shrug.

“Yeah I think they had some of the brownies.” Ashley nodded in agreement.

Emily felt the colour drain from her face. Shit. She’d bought brownies at a cake-sale in the pod on campus yesterday. She’d heard about cake-Sunday in the Bellas house and wanted to contribute as she was there so often but didn’t have a kitchen in her accommodation… What if…what if those brownies had been laced with something??

But before Emily could say anything, Cynthia-Rose let out a cry:

“Oh you’re kidding me!  _My_  brownies??”

And the Bellas all turned to the woman in confusion as Cynthia-Rose stood up quickly from the couch and darted into the kitchen. She pulled a cake tin out from the back of the cupboard and let out a groan once she’d opened the lid.

“Holy shit! They’ve eaten about half of them!”

There was a pause as The Bella’s all looked over at the half empty tin that Cynthia-Rose held up to show them. Then suddenly they all burst out laughing.

“BHLOE ARE HIGH!!” Fat Amy bellowed before taking a deep breath and continuing to laugh.

And Emily took a huge sigh of relief. She couldn’t imagine she’d be allowed to remain a Bella if it had turned out she’d poisoned the Captains!

 

 


	5. Cynthia-Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia-Rose's POV of Beca & Chloe...

Cynthia-Rose Adams wasn’t one for doing drugs. Absolutely not. But she was one for indulging in the odd Space Brownie when the opportunity lent itself. Particularly if those Space Brownies had been made by her on-again/off-again girlfriend, Melody Newmann.

  
When Melody had casually mentioned that she’d be bringing a tin of her Space Brownies to the next poker game she was due to attend, Cynthia-Rose just had to play. And play she did. In fact, she did more than that. Cynthia-Rose won.

  
Two days later (‘Cake-Sunday’ in the Bellas household) CR decided on her way home from the local store that she’d treat herself to half a slice of one of those Space Brownies. Just for a little high. After all, it wasn’t like she had class the next day.

  
But when she walked into the kitchen from the back door, eagerly reaching into the 'cake cupboard’ to grab Melody’s tin, she couldn’t help but notice a few of her fellow Bellas looking rather..stunned?

  
“What?” CR asked, furrowing her brow slightly. She watched as Stacie and Fat Amy turned to look at one another awkwardly.

  
“Sooooo something weird has happened and…we’re not quite sure how it’s happened..” Stacie explained in a confused tone.

  
“Or why..” Fat Amy added with a nod.

  
“Or why.” Stacie confirmed.

  
Cynthia-Rose closed the cupboard back up and stood up straight. But before she could ask them what was going on, and before Stacie or Fat Amy could explain, a loud thud was heard on the staircase. And CR watched as Stacie sighed, rolled her eyes, then strode out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

  
“Oi!!” Stacie yelled sharply, and Cynthia-Rose was almost certain she’d never heard Stacie sound so strict in her life. So the woman joined Fat Amy in darting through the kitchen and lounge to join Stacie, just as she yelled “BEDROOM!!”

  
Cynthia-Rose stood in shock, her mouth agape as she looked up the stairs to see Beca laid out on the top three steps, and Chloe getting up from on top of her, pulling her hand from under her top. Had they been…making out?!

  
She watched as her two Captains giggled while they scrambled to their feet, Beca taking a right at the top of the stairs only for Chloe to dash after her whispering a loud “Beca!!” before taking her hand and tugging her away in the opposite direction.

  
Cynthia-Rose watched as Stacie and Emily turned to look at her in equal surprise. This must have been what Stacie and Fat Amy had wanted to tell her.

  
“What the hell did I just see?” CR couldn’t help but ask as she thought she heard Chloe’s bedroom door slam shut and a thud of something falling on Chloe’s bedroom floor. Goodness knows what they’d knocked over..

  
“What we all saw by the looks of things..” Stacie said, stepping past CR to take a seat on the couch in the lounge. Cynthia-Rose was stunned.

  
So her co-Captains had finally got their shit together and started dating..


	6. Chloe Wakes Up..

Chloe let out a groan as she brought her hand to her eyes and wiped them drowsily. Why did her head feel so heavy? And why couldn’t she remember going to bed?

The redhead let out a yawn, swallowing then scrunching her nose up at the weird taste in her mouth. She let out a sigh then stretched her legs out.

Suddenly Chloe froze as her bare leg came into contact with another bare leg that wasn’t her own. The owner of sed leg stirred and Chloe held her breath. She didn’t remember going to bed with anyone last night. In fact her final memory was yesterday evening when she and Beca had been sat together at the kitchen table, as they did every Sunday evening, planning the coming week’s rehearsals.

Chloe opened her eyes very slowly and looked in shock at the person laying beside her. Beca. Shit when had she and Beca even slightly discussed the idea that they should _sleep_ together?? They were just friends. _Best_ friends.

And sure, Chloe had had a crush on her best friend for three and a half years now, since Beca’s freshman year. But there was no way Chloe had had the balls to tell her! And there was no way Beca had a mutual crush on her.. right??

Yet Chloe tentatively took the edge of the bedsheet that was covering their bodies, and lifted it. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and raised her eyebrows. They were both naked. So…it certainly looked as though they’d had sex. But… _why_ couldn’t she remember it??

The redhead let the bedsheet drop as her eyes caught sight of a pair of headphones sloppily doodled onto her left wrist. Just like Beca’s actual tattoo. Chloe furrowed her brow. What the hell happened last night?? Like, when did they think it was a great idea to doodle tattoos on each other?

Chloe snapped her eyes shut as she felt Beca begin to stir some more, and the redhead held her breath nervously. She didn’t want to be seen to be the first one awake. To be the one who looked like it had been her idea. Because Beca was awkward at the best of times and this right here? This wasn’t their best time..

She felt Beca sit up and let out a loud groan. Then after a few moments she felt the bedsheet being lifted slightly and a sigh leave Beca’s mouth. That was all the sign Chloe needed to know that this was as much of a surprise to Beca as it was to her.

So Chloe began to stir, then slowly opened her eyes.  
She looked up at Beca’s stunned expression as the brunette looked down at her.

“What the _fuck’s_ going on?” Beca mumbled in confusion, shaking her head slightly as she seemed to bring her hand back to her nose, smell it, frown, then bring it back down into her lap.

Chloe began sitting up but groaned loudly, holding her heavy head. God she hadn’t felt like this is months. Not since the final Trebles party before the summer. Funnily enough she’d woken up next to Beca that next morning too - though both of them had been clothed.

“Do you remember what happened last night?” She croaked, clearing her throat then bringing her hands to her eyes to rub them again.

“No,” Beca replied, “Do you?”

“No…” Chloe said slowly, but her eyebrows furrowed as she smelt her fingers. 

“What’s up?” Beca asked cautiously, and out of the corner of her eye Chloe could see her best friend looking at her.

“My hands…smell…of something…” Chloe said hesitantly, though she couldn’t work out what.

“Um Chlo?” Beca began, and Chloe turned to her right as the brunette brought her own hand to Chloe’s face, “Smell familiar?”

Chloe paused, but trusted the look on her best friend’s face, so slowly leant towards Beca’s outstretched hand. Her stomach knotted as she smelt… _herself_! 

“Oh God!” Chloe leant back, a look of horror on her face.

“I know!”

“Beca we had _sex_ last night?!” Chloe whispered, as if people could hear their conversation.

“Well it sure smells like it..” Beca said awkwardly and Chloe threw her face into her hands.

“Oh God!” the muffled words came out, “Oh this is bad.”

“I know..”

“Beca you cheated on Jesse!” Chloe said quickly with a gasp as she turned to face her best friend again.

“I know..”

“You cheated on Jesse with _me_!!”

“Chlo I get it! God, please will you..just..stop for one fucking minute!” Beca grumbled.

The two seniors sat in stunned silence, both with their knees tucked up to their chests, gripping the edge of the bedsheet they shared, looking out into Chloe’s trashed bedroom.

Neither had any idea what had gone on. But boy was it going to be a horrible day ahead trying to piece it all together.


	7. Bedroom Talk

Beca hesitated, gripping the edge of the bedsheet. Her eyes drifted over the clothes scattered across Chloe’s bedroom. Some were hers. Some were Chloe’s. 

A gasp left Chloe’s mouth and Beca quickly turned to look at her best friend. But Chloe was looking right at her. Or more specifically her neck.

“Wh-what?” Beca asked nervously as Chloe scrunched her face up, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

“Beca I-I…I’m _so_ sorry!” Chloe said in a quiet voice, tentatively reaching out and placing her fingertips on Beca’s neck.

Once upon a time, the brunette would’ve flinched at any touch. But being best friends with Chloe Beale over the years meant that Beca had become accustomed to Chloe’s attention. So the brunette merely winced as the woman’s fingertips smoothed across a patch of skin on her neck.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re about to tell me I have a love-bite on my neck..” Beca said blankly, but she couldn’t help the small smile that grew in the corner of her mouth as her eyes spied Chloe biting her bottom lip apologetically. 

“I’m sorry..” Chloe whispered as her eyes drifted back up to Beca’s.

The two women stared at each other for a few moments, Chloe’s fingertips having drifted down Beca’s neck and across her shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake. Beca swallowed loudly, feeling her tired body relax. She thought things were going to be awkward, but Beca had never felt less awkward about something in her life. This spoke volumes of how comfortable she was in her best friend’s presence.

Beca looked down at Chloe’s mouth as the redhead took a sharp intake of breath and said in a quiet voice, “So what do we do now?”

Beca swallowed loudly, her breath catching in her lungs as she slowly moved her knees down from her chest, still gripped onto the edge of the bedsheet, and began leaning towards her best friend. She looked from Chloe’s mouth up to her bright blue eyes. Those eyes that bore into hers, searching for an answer to what Beca might be thinking. 

The brunette paused, her face mere inches from Chloe’s - so close that their breath could be felt on each other’s skin. Beca looked down at Chloe’s mouth once more, and her heart began to race as the redhead ran her tongue over her lips in anticipation. 

Then everso slowly, the two best friends closed the gap between them, and shared a gentle kiss. Their first sober kiss. 

Beca’s stomach sank as she realised what she was doing and reluctantly broke the kiss.

“Sorry I…” she paused as she looked into Chloe’s eyes, “I have to talk to Jesse before we…” Beca was struggling to find any more words.

“Before we what?” Chloe asked quietly.

“Before we can..I dunno..talk..about this..”

“Ah..” Chloe’s expression fell slightly and Beca began to panic.

“Oh no..I don’t..I didn’t mean I don’t want… _this_..you know?” Beca said quickly, motioning between them and Chloe nodded gently. “I just can’t…I mean it wouldn’t be fair on Jesse.”

“It’s ok Beca.” Chloe said softly, and the two best friends sighed, resuming their positions side-by-side, the bedsheet over their naked bodies while they tucked their knees up to their chests and looked at the messy bedroom before them.

What the _fuck_ were they going to do now?


	8. Beca's Bra

A loud gurgle sounded from Chloe’s stomach and the redhead put her face in her hands in embarrassment as Beca chuckled under her breath at her.

“Sorry..” Chloe mumbled, looking at her best friend apologetically.

“Come on,” Beca said with a tired grin, “let’s get you some breakfast..” and the brunette grabbed the pillow from behind her naked body and used it to cover the front of her as she slipped out of Chloe’s bed.

Chloe felt terrible about the several huge love-bites she’d given the woman on her neck at some stage last night. And her eyes drifted to a few more that appeared to be dotted around Beca’s back. It was a good job she couldn’t see her front. And thank goodness Jesse was away in LA - he’d freak if he saw them.

Jesse. _Shit_ … Chloe grimaced as she followed Beca’s naked body with her eyes. She’d had a crush on Beca for a long time, and had been jealous of Beca’s boyfriend for almost the same amount of time. Shit. Her _boyfriend_. How had she let this happen?? She’d never EVER been ‘the other woman’ in any kind of relationship or hook-up or..whatever this was.. For some reason Beca changed everything about her, even making her a 'home-wrecker’.

“Chloe, I can hear your brain whirring..” Beca began in a warning tone, “..chill out yeah? This isn’t your fault.”

Beca chucked the pillow back into the space beside Chloe and bent over to pick up her skinny jeans. Chloe gulped as she spied another huuuge love-bite, this time on the right cheek of Beca’s ass. She bit her bottom lip as the brunette shimmied herself straight into her skinny jeans, buttoning them up before scouring the room for any sign of her bra.

Suddenly Beca let out a short gasp.

“What?” Chloe asked quickly and Beca furrowed her brow, her mouth open in shock.

“I-I remember something…some… _vague_ thing from last…night…” Beca began in a confused tone, “…did I fall over in here? Like…when we _first_ got in here?” 

Chloe furrowed her brow, trying to remember, but her only memory at the moment truly was the last time she’d seen Beca which had been when they’d been sat next to each other at the kitchen table going over rehearsal schedules for their Bellas. 

"I can’t remember..” Chloe said slowly.

Then Beca gasped again, this time turning to look at the carpeted floor towards the door, “I did! I remember getting into your room then..I don’t remember actually _falling_ but I do remember being on this floor because…” then Beca paused, swallowing loudly.

Chloe’s breath hung in her lungs as she watched her best friend turn to her, “What?” she breathed out, but Beca’s expression turned a little awkward.

“I remember you..uh..taking my top off..down here..” the brunette said, motioning to the floor that she’d been looking at moments before, “…aaand then my bra?”

Chloe scrunched her face up in embarrassment, “Sorryyyyy!” she said in a winey tone, and Beca cleared her throat, finally spotting her bra which had somehow landed in Chloe’s flowery trash can in the corner of the room.

“It’s cool dude. We…we’re cool…”

But Chloe pulled her knees a little tighter to her chest. It didn’t exactly feel as though things were cool..

“Oh…” Beca said, and Chloe watched as her best friend pulled her small bra out of the trash can. Well… _half_ of her small bra, because the other half appeared to be missing - torn from the centre. She watched as the brunette dropped it back into the trash then began looking around the room again, presumably for her top as she mumbled, “And so the mystery continues…”


	9. Poor Flo

Beca and Chloe both tentatively stepped out from Chloe’s bedroom, now both fully dressed - Beca having agreed to wear one of Chloe’s jumpers to hide the fact that she had no bra on.

Beca’s temptation to reach out and hold Chloe’s hand was huge, but she contained herself, fiddling with the ring on her index finger instead. She was nervous and she knew Chloe was too. And mostly because they had no idea whether The Bellas knew anything about last night, and if they did then they had a feeling their friends could remember way more than they could.

The two co-captains made their way downstairs, through to the lounge, and paused in the doorway of the kitchen. Shit. All The Bellas were sat around the kitchen table. All The Bellas turned to look at their captains. All The Bellas were grinning.

“Well, HIGH there Captains..” Stacie said with a mischievous grin.

“So kind of you to JOINT us..” Cynthia-Rose added with a chuckle.

Beca furrowed her brow but refused to look at her best friend, who had fortunately made her way over to the coffee machine to pour them a couple of coffees. God, she needed coffee. And toast. A LOT of toast.

In a weird twist of fate, Jessica & Ashley split from the table, with a plate of buttered toast each. Jessica handed the plate to Chloe while Ashley handed the plate to Beca. They then returned to their seats around the kitchen table, joining their fellow Bellas in smirking and giggling at Beca and Chloe’s stunned expressions.

“So…” Flo asked in a conversational tone, “Did you two get up to much last night?”

Beca hesitated. They knew something. Hell, they looked like they knew a lot of things. And as Beca turned her head to her right to look at Chloe, their friends let out some large gasps.

“Holy shit Shawshank!!” Fat Amy bellowed.

“Damn Chloe did you get hungry last night or something?” Cynthia-Rose asked with a horrified expression on her face. Beca immediately brought a hand to her neck, remembering the love-bites Chloe had pointed out to her shortly after they’d woken up.

The colour drained from Chloe’s face as she swallowed loudly, “I-I…how do you know it was me??” she tried to argue poorly and the young women at the table rolled their eyes.

“Oh come on Chloe!” Stacie said with a smile still on her face, “You two were making out - heavily, I might add - right here on the kitchen table!”

Beca gulped as she immediately turned to look from Chloe’s shocked expression, over to their friends. There must be some mistake: “What?! ON the table??”

“Yes!” The Bellas said in unison.

Beca let out a groan, bringing her hand to her face and closing her eyes. Why couldn’t she remember? That was a pretty significant thing to have done last night. Well, that and have sex with Chloe, which she also couldn’t remember anything about.

Suddenly she let out a gasp, her hand falling from her face in horror. Oh God she remembered something. Beca immediately looked at Flo.

“Oh Flo..I am so SO sorry..”

But Chloe didn’t appear to know what Beca was talking about, furrowing her brow as she looked to her best friend, “What?” she asked nervously, “Wha-…what happened?”

Beca turned to Chloe, swallowing loudly, “Do you remember telling me last night how hot I’d look in big hooped earrings?” But Chloe looked at the brunette with a blank expression, shaking her head gently. “Well we went to find some…” Beca continued, “…naked.”

“VERY naked!” Flo added, grimacing slightly.

Chloe let out a loud groan and put her hand to her face in embarrassment, “Oh God!” she exclaimed, “WHY don’t I remember anything??”

The Bellas chuckled, laughing harder when their Captains turned to look at them. But Stacie didn’t keep them in misery for long, “Because you were  _high_!”

Beca felt her stomach knot. She’d never been high before. She’d been offered plenty of weed in high school, such was the group of kids she hung around with, but had never gone through with it.

“What?!” Beca heard Chloe exclaim, “I’ve never smoked a day in my life!” Okay so Beca couldn’t admit to that, but she hadn’t smoked in a long long time. Not since high school.

“Cynthia-Rose had a bunch of Space Brownies in the cake cupboard and you guys ended up eating a bunch of them..” Stacie explained.

Beca glared at CR who was looking at her Captains a little sheepishly, “What??” Beca said sharply, her brow furrowed, Who the fuck puts pot-brownies in a  _communal_  cupboard?“

Cynthia-Rose, often one to stick up for herself, frowned, “Hey it’s not like I forced you to eat them!”

Suddenly another flashback hit Beca. The memory of Chloe picking off a piece of brownie and placing it in Beca’s mouth. She remembered she’d felt… _happy_ about that. Happy that Chloe was acting a little more flirtatiously towards her. And Beca heard a gasp from the woman beside her. Clearly Chloe remembered that moment too.

“Sorry” she heard Chloe whisper to her with an apologetic expression, but Beca couldn’t help but smile gently at the redhead.

It was strange, but to now know that they’d done all this ‘under the influence’ made Beca feel a little easier about all that had happened. Sure telling Jesse was going to be the worst but-

“What are you going to tell Jesse?” Fat Amy asked.

Damn that girl was like a mind-reader. Beca had clearly spent too many years as her roommate. The kitchen fell into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound being the crackle of Chloe biting into a slice of toast that Jessica had handed her earlier.

Beca cleared her throat, “Uh..well..I’m going to have to tell him we had sex..” she said, motioning towards Chloe to emphasise the ‘we’ in that sentence.

The jaws of all The Bellas dropped making Beca and Chloe feel immediately uncomfortable.

“So you did have sex??” Stacie asked.

“Well yeah…we um…I mean, I think we did..right?” Beca asked Chloe with a frown. And Chloe simply shrugged, nodding gently though her confused expression still remained. That was the thing, until one of them remembered it was probably best to just assume that they had. For Jesse’s sake at least.

“Right so…so I tell him,” Beca said turning back to The Bellas around the kitchen table, “then…I dunno see what he says…”

“You’re not going to dump him?” Lily mumbled.

“You’re not going to start dating Chloe?” Emily asked in a disappointed tone.

“You’re just going to forget this ever happened?” Stacie asked with a furrowed brow.

Beca paused, her heart racing. How had this become all about her? It was about Chloe too. She liked Chloe. Had feelings for Chloe. And yes, in an ideal world she’d break up with Jesse (not ‘dump’ him - she hated that word), or rather expect Jesse to break up with her, after all she was in the wrong here. She’d cheated on him with Chloe. Chloe.

Beca turned to look at the redhead who was looking nervously at her. There was vulnerability shining from within those bright blue eyes that Beca so desperately didn’t want to see. She didn’t want to make Chloe feel like shit. She adored Chloe.

So a small smile grew on Beca’s face, in the hope that it would provide Chloe with some form of comfort: “No, I’m definitely not going to forget that this ever happened.”

And Chloe smiled softly back at her with a gentle sigh.


	10. Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca Skype's Jesse..

So Beca had taken the time to shower properly. Taken the time to inspect the plethora of love-bites on the parts of her body she could see in the mirror (”Holy shit Chloe..” Beca had muttered under her breath, wincing when touching one of them). Had taken the time to get dressed and dry her hair properly. Had even stuck some eyeliner on for old times sake. And as much concealer on her neck as possible to hide the love-bites that were visible.

She felt shit. Both physically and mentally. And that was because at that very moment she was sat cross legged on her bed, staring at her laptop screen as she began Skyping Jesse. This was going to be the worst.

“Heeeeeey babe!” Jesse sang out to his girlfriend the second he answered and Beca winced slightly as she forced a grin on her face, holding a hand up as a greeting, “A Monday morning call huh? This is a nice surprise!”

His chirpy tone made Beca feel all the more guilty. All the more shit. Because she’d cheated on him. And it wasn’t like she’d woken up the next day and regretted it. And that was what made the whole situation all the more sad.

“Listen, Jesse we need to talk..” Beca said with a sigh, looking down at her hands. Her eyes flitting over to the slightly faded outline of the ladybug scribble that had been drawn on her right arm in permanent marker at some point during last night. She closed her eyes as she suddenly remembered last night laying naked on her front on Chloe’s bed, holding her arm out while a naked Chloe lay beside her, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she drew the doodle on Beca’s skin. 

“That tone doesn’t fill me with much hope…” Jesse slowly said, his smile having dropped, “What’s going on?”

Beca opened her eyes with a sigh, hating the tears that now tainted them as she looked up from her hands and back to the screen. She could tell by the look on his face that he already knew what was coming. Jesse wasn’t an idiot. He knew something had been off because they’d so rarely spoken in recent weeks. 

“I-I…did something…last night…a-and I just…I need to tell you..” Beca began, her heart racing, but before she could say anything more Jesse took a deep breath.

“Is it to do with Chloe?” he asked and Beca swallowed loudly. Fuck.

“Yeah Jess..I-I…she and I got high-”

“Oh thank God.” Jesse said, a relieved smile brushing over his face, “I thought you were going to tell me you guys had kissed or something!” he said with a nervous laugh. A nervous laugh that slowed to a halt when he saw his girlfriend wasn’t laughing with him. Or smiling. Instead she swallowed loudly again.

“Jesse I slept with her”

Time appeared to stop. Beca’s stomach was in a knot and her boyfriend’s jaw had dropped open. The estranged couple sat and stared at one another for a few moments. A few  _long_  moments. 

“Did you enjoy it?” was the first thing to fall out of Jesse’s mouth and Beca shook her head gently, but not because she didnt, but because she was still confused, so she shrugged instead:

“I don’t actually remember, you know… _having_  sex with her Jess…”

“Then how do you know that you did? Maybe you didnt?” Jesse said in a hopeful tone, but Beca sighed.

“Jesse I  _did_  have sex with her..” she said quietly.

“Did she tell you you did? Because she could be lying Becs?”

“She didn’t tell me I just… _know_ …you know?” Beca said tentatively, feeling awful for her boyfriend. Because the man was so kind and sweet. There was no way she deserved to be with him. He deserved to be happy. To be with someone who shared the same interests as him, and had an ounce of a similar personality to him. Beca was not that girl. 

“Besides, have you  _ever_  known Chloe to lie about anything?” Beca added with a tiny tiny smile. Because it was true. Chloe would never lie about anything. She was too pure. And Jesse had given Beca the tiniest smile back, agreeing with her. Chloe didn’t lie and Jesse knew that.

“Jess I’m so sorry” Beca said quietly. She hadn’t wanted it to be like this. She hadn’t ever imagined it would end between them because one of them would have cheated on the other. She’d always thought they would’ve just drifted apart naturally. In a way, since Jesse had moved to LA, they kinda had..

“It’s ok Beca.” Jesse said with a sniff, wiping his eyes with his sleeves before the tears fell, “We were never going to have that picture-perfect life huh?”

Beca cleared her throat, shaking her head slightly. She’d never had to break up with someone before. She’d never had a relationship as serious as this. And she felt awful for having broken Jesse’s heart.

“For what it’s worth, I thought you’d end up with her…” Jesse added and Beca hesitated, furrowing her brow slightly, and the man let out a small smile, “Oh come on Beca. You’re more comfortable with her than any other Bella. Than any other person. Even more comfortable with her than me. It was always going to be Chloe, babe.” Jesse closed his eyes, scrunching his face up apologetically, before opening his eyes again, “Sorry - I’ll stop calling you that.”

Beca smiled sadly. It was going to be weird not knowing him as her boyfriend any more.

“So are you and Chloe…going to start dating or something?” Jesse asked quietly. 

“I uh…I haven’t spoken to her about stuff like that…I wanted to speak to you first, Jess”, Beca said awkwardly but Jesse shrugged, raising his eyebrows seriously.

“Beca you don’t have to consult me about anything any more. Go on. Go…be happy…”

“Jesse-”

“It’s okay Beca. I’ll be okay.” Jesse said sadly, mustering as positive a smile as possible and Beca took a deep breath.

“Alright..” she whispered.

“Goodbye Beca”

“Bye Jess”

And the Skype call ended.


	11. Chloe's Room

Chloe let out a long sigh as she pushed her bedroom door open. Her body ached a little and she still felt confused. Confused about what had happened last night - her mind still fuzzy. Confused about her feelings for Beca and how odd it was that they’d finally done something about those feelings even though neither of them could  _really_  remember what had happened..

Stacie had been sweet. Had immediately asked her if she was okay when Beca had decided to go up to have a shower first. And Chloe had said yes, even though there was a huge knot in her stomach. Because she liked Beca. Like  _really_ liked Beca. And wished she could remember what had happened between them. But the knot was clearly there because she felt so guilty. She felt so bad for Jesse. So bad for Beca. Because until this morning (or last night) Beca had been in a seemingly happy relationship. A complicated long-distance one, but a happy one all the same. 

Now that Beca and Chloe had slept together…well Chloe felt like a home-wrecker. 

The redhead slunk into her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and leant her back against it with a sigh. Her blue eyes drifted around her messy bedroom. She suddenly remembered the very moment Beca had mentioned earlier: of Beca staggering into the bedroom last night, going to lean on Chloe’s desk but missing and falling onto the floor, and Chloe had dove down to her with a giggle to help her up but Beca had tugged her down on top of her. And they’d kissed. Chloe closed her eyes with a small groan. Oh God she remembered how good those kisses had felt. How she’d desperately grappled at the base of Beca’s top to pull it up over her head. Desperately wanting to lick and suck every inch of Beca’s body. 

Chloe opened her eyes and swallowed loudly. She glanced to her left, to her digital clock on her bedside table. Beca would be Skyping Jesse around about now. She had no idea how that would possibly go. Would Jesse be mad? Would he be calm? Would he forgive Beca? Would…would they stay together?

Chloe felt a wave of panic rush over her body. What if last night was a one-night stand? What if Beca didn’t want to start dating her? What if she decided to stay with Jesse? That would be it, surely. The end of Chloe’s happiness. That perfect little bubble she’d been wrapped in for three and a half years. The dream world where she enjoyed every breathing moment with Beca blissfully unaware if Beca had any feelings for her beyond friendship.

The redhead pushed herself off her door and began slowly stepping into the room. Her eyes honed in on what looked suspiciously like the other half of Beca’s bra and Chloe immediately had a flashback of getting far too frustrated with it, grabbing the fabric with both her hands, and tearing it off Beca’s body. Her eyes had immediately been drawn to Beca’s small breasts and within a matter of seconds the redhead had ducked down to suck them.

Chloe swallowed loudly again, taking a deep shuddering breath. God that must’ve looked awkward. Thank goodness they’d both been high…

Her foot landed on a permanent marker and Chloe winced as she saw the ink had bled into the carpet. She was going to get in so much trouble with the landlord when he found out.

The pen reminded Chloe of something and she looked down at her left wrist. At the scribble Beca had drawn on there last night. Chloe suddenly remembered being laid out on her front, naked, giggling while she held her left hand out to Beca who was laid beside her, equally naked, equally giggling as she drew on Chloe’s skin. 

The redhead let out a heavy sigh. She needed to have a shower. To feel more refreshed. To clear her head. To maybe try to start her life a’fresh, without the misery that was being in unrequited love with Beca Mitchell. 

So Chloe reached out, grabbed her towel from the back of her office-chair, and left her bedroom for the shared bathroom.


	12. Finally

Chloe pulled the hair-towel from her head with a sigh and nudged into her bedroom as she tried to organised her unruly wet hair. Her shower had been hot. Soothing. But it had only soothed her body. Not her soul. There was only one person who could do that and that person was-

“Oh…” Chloe said, jumping as she saw her best friend perched on the end of her bed.

Beca quickly stood up, clearing her throat, “Hey…” 

Chloe closed her bedroom door, biting her bottom lip nervously while she clung to her towel that was wrapped around her body. 

Beca’s stomach twisted with guilt as she spied several large love-bites on Chloe’s shoulders and cleavage. She hadn’t really noticed them before but that could have been due to how shocked she had been when they’d woken up together earlier.

“How did things go with Jesse?” Chloe asked tentatively. She didn’t want to know. But then so much of her did.

“We broke up..” Beca said nervously. She didn’t want to make Chloe feel bad. This was a good thing. Right?

“Oh God, Beca I’m so sorry.” Chloe said in an apologetic tone but a soft smile grew on Beca’s face.

“I’m not.” The brunette took a couple of steps forward then paused, looking into Chloe’s bright blue eyes, “I mean, I am, of course feeling sorry for Jesse but…he seemed to think that you and me…what had happened…it was inevitable at some point.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise, her breathing increasing as she watched Beca briefly glance down at her lips then look back into her eyes again.

“Chloe Beale I still have absolutely  _no_  idea what happened last night. But I’m happy that it did…because it’s led us to where we are now.” Beca said affectionately.

“A-and where are we now?” Chloe said sweetly. Quietly. Tears slowly beginning to well up in her eyes.

“In your bedroom,” Beca whispered, stepping right up to Chloe, “our noses almost touching,” and Beca’s description was correct, their noses  _were_  almost touching, “me desperately wanting to kiss you,” and Chloe watched Beca’s chest rising and falling, “and you-”

But Chloe didn’t wait for Beca to finish that sentence. Instead she threw her arms around her best friend’s neck and kissed her deeply. So relieved that they were  _finally_  together.

Neither of them would remember  _exactly_  what had happened last night. Nor will The Bellas know…

…but you will next.. in the final part.. ;)


	13. Finally (*M rated*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened between Beca & Chloe. When they were high. From the Space Brownies..

Beca let out a heavy sigh, putting her head in her hands as she let out a groan, "Ugh why is allocating lyrics so difficuuuult??"

A light tut fell out of Chloe's mouth as she scraped her chair back from the kitchen table they were sat side-by-side at. This was their usual position on a Sunday late-afternoon/early-evening. Sat at the kitchen table of the Bellas house, just the two of them. Co-captains. Notebooks filled with lyrics and drawn out choreography were spread out over the table. And they'd been there. For almost THREE hours.

"Why don't you sing the 'sweat' lyric?" Chloe suggested with a shrug as she wandered over to the 'cake-cupboard'. It was Sunday after all.

"Because I wouldn't have time to begin that line if I'm singing 'and they still feel all so wasted on myself'.." Beca sang in a plain voice. She turned to her best friend who was busy scrunching her nose up at the coffee cake within the first cake tin she'd opened. "Why don't you sing it?"

"Remind me how it goes again?" Chloe said, slightly distracted by the second tin that she was trying to pull out from the back of the cake cupboard.

"Sweat dripping down your chest" Beca sang plainly again, her mouth beginning to salivate at the idea of having cake. It had been such a long afternoon trying to prepare for this convention performance they'd been asked to do.

"Sweat dripping down your chest.." Chloe sang seductively and well before letting out a light "ooh!" at the sight of the Brownies gathered in the bottom of the second cake tin she opened.

"See, perfect!" Beca said, turning back to the notebook they'd had out in front of them, scribbling Chloe's name in the margin beside the written lyrics the woman had just sung.

"Speaking of perfect, check these out!" Chloe said excitably as she returned to her seat and slid one of two plates with a slice of brownie on each out in front of them. Beca looked up from the notebook, raised her eyebrows in pleasant surprise, and reached out to the brownie on the plate closest to her.

"Nice.." she muttered.

"So," Chloe began with a mouthful of the brownie from her own plate, "if I'm singing the sweat lyric then you're DEFINITELY singing the tattooed knuckles lyric."

Beca rolled her eyes. She hated being the one always singing. With her and Chloe being the ones who decided who sang what for each performance, such was the role of being Captains of the Bellas, she hated to think that she might be seen to be giving herself all the good stuff. But Chloe had always been insistent that she was one of their strongest singers (which Beca always objected because Cynthia-Rose was by far the better singer but whatever..). The redhead had always been her strongest advocate and her excuse for giving Beca a huge amount of the solos was to 'make up for' all the times in first year that Aubrey wouldn't let her have any solos.

Chloe always won. Beca didn't know how but she did. And right now the brunette had no energy to fight her on it. So with a sigh Beca shrugged, picked the pen up, and scrawled her own name in the margin underneath Chloe's and beside the 'tattooed knuckles' lyric. The redhead seemed thrilled, grinning at Beca, and they both took huge bites of their Brownies.

"Ugh that brownie was good" Chloe said, finishing the final mouthful of the cake and Beca nodded in agreement. Beca wasn't sure why, but she could feel herself smiling as she watched Chloe get up from the kitchen table again and make her way back to the 'cake-cupboard'. "I don't suppose anyone will notice if we have another slice right?" the redhead said with a wink, plopping another slice on her plate then making her way back to her seat.

"Mm-mmm!" Beca said with a happy sigh, finishing the final bite of her own brownie, "Shit that was good."

"Want a bit of mine?" Chloe asked in a sweet voice, breaking a piece off and moving it towards Beca's mouth.

Normally this sort of action would have Beca scrunching her nose up. She hated people handling any food she was about to eat. But for some reason the brunette grinned, leaning forward slightly and taking the piece of brownie in her mouth. She felt a weird sense of happiness that she was with Chloe. A weird sense of happiness that Chloe was looking at her. A weird sense of happiness that Chloe had just hand-fed her some cake...

Less than ten minutes later the two co-captains had decided that sharing yet another TWO slices of brownie had been a brilliant decision. What they hadn't realised was that the key ingredient wasn't chocolate. These particular brownies were a special kind, also dubbed 'Space Brownies' by a select few at Barden University. And Beca and Chloe had no idea.

Beca let out a long giggle, holding her heavy head up by her right hand which was propped up by her elbow on the kitchen table. Chloe had said something to her just now but she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was. But it had been funny. She knew that much.

She blinked slowly, her head lolling slightly as she gazed into Chloe's bright blue eyes. A goofy grin was across both their faces but neither really noticed.

Chloe leant her own heavy head towards Beca's left ear, and sang quietly more lyrics from the song they'd initially been trying to allocate to their Bellas:

"My hips rocking as we keep lip locking, got the neighbour's screaming even louder, louder."

Then the brunette let out a loud giggle, Chloe's breath having tickled her ear. Chloe giggled too, propping her forehead against Beca's left cheek. The redhead held her breath for a moment as she felt Beca drag her mouth across Chloe's forehead before finding the centre and placing a long kiss on it.

Beca didn't really know why she'd suddenly found the confidence to kiss her best friend on her forehead. But she had. And she felt Chloe drag the tip of her nose from beneath Beca's chin, up her face, and pause beside her nose. And she felt Chloe drag the tip of her nose from beneath Beca's chin, up her face, and pause beside her own nose.

Their breathing quickly increased and Beca could feel her heart racing, her body tingling as Chloe brought her hand up to cup her left cheek. The feeling of Chloe's lips as they landed on hers made what felt like a firework explode inside Beca's body. The petite brunette now had the greatest desire to pounce on the woman she'd craved for so long.

Chloe squeaked quietly the second she felt Beca's tongue dart into her mouth, and the moment their tongues met it seemed to trigger some sort of desire. Chloe began winding her hands to the back of Beca's head as a moan left the brunette's throat. Beca couldn’t quite understand what was coming over her, all she knew was right now she was her panties were wet. Really wet. And she had the hugest urge to deepen this kiss she and Chloe were sharing.

Chloe took a massive deep breath through her nose, then kissed Beca noisily as the brunette scraped the table away from them slightly as she wound her arms around Chloe’s neck and pulled herself up onto the redhead’s lap. This time it was Chloe’s turn to let out a moan from the back of her throat, loving the feel of Beca’s thighs straddling her waist. Chloe brought her hands down to Beca’s thighs and began running them slowly up to the brunette’s hips, then around to cup Beca’s ass, squeezing it roughly, desperately. This caused a moan to leave the back of Beca’s throat and the brunette ran her fingers through Chloe’s long red hair.

After a few minutes of heavily and loudly making out, the two co-captain’s heard a voice ring out from the doorway of the kitchen, “Uh…you guys?”

They snapped their kiss apart immediately, and Chloe let out a loud dramatic gasp as she peered around Beca’s body, spying Fat Amy and Stacie stood in the doorway.

“What’s going on?” Beca asked Chloe curiously, and Chloe turned to look at her best friend.

“Amy’s here…” Chloe whispered so Amy and Stacie couldn’t hear. She watched Beca adjust the position she had on her lap and Chloe felt her heart skip a beat. God she’d give a lot to just get rid of her friends right now and just carry on making out with Beca.

“Heeeeeyyyyy AMY’S HERE!!” Beca called out in a cheery voice and Chloe let out a grin, loving how happy Beca sounded, “An-and Stacie tooooooo!” she loved it when Beca was happy. She loved Beca. And she loved that Amy and Stacie made Beca happy. So Chloe raised her arms from Beca’s ass and cheered. But when she brought her arms down she accidentally hit Beca on the shoulder.

“Owwwww!” Beca said with a giggle, but Chloe was horrified.

“Oh Becaaa!!” she cried out, trying to reach out for Beca’s shoulder. But Beca was laughing so hard that she lent forward and they crashed their foreheads against one another. Chloe let out a rumbling laugh, grabbing her forehead, yelling a squeaky “Owww!”

Chloe reached up suddenly, taking hold of Beca’s face and pulling it down to her lips so she could kiss Beca’s forehead better. When Beca made to do the very same thing Chloe swallowed loudly. Enough was enough. She’d gone long enough without kissing Beca. They needed to resume that amazing kiss.

As Beca pulled her face back from Chloe’s forehead, she noticed her best friend looking down at her with hooded eyelids. Beca’s lips were swollen from the force that they’d been kissing at earlier. They were plump. Rosie. And Chloe so desperately wanted to taste them again.

Beca took a deep breath as Chloe lent up and captured her lips in hers once again. There was no messing around this time, the brunette pulling Chloe tight to her as their tongues rolled around in each other’s mouths.

Chloe couldn’t really handle this position much longer. She had to lay Beca out in front of her. She had to crawl on top of her. She had to trail kisses down her skin from her jawline to her toes and back up again, being sure not to miss any part of Beca’s body. And the idea that she would be able to do this gave Chloe a surge of desire. The woman dragged her chair back, holding Beca firmly around her waist as, in one full motion, she stood and placed Beca on top of the kitchen table with a thud.

Beca let out a grunt as she landed, loving the feel of Chloe between her legs already. She wound her arms back around Chloe’s neck, still lapping at Chloe’s mouth in desire as she moaned once again.

Chloe laid Beca back against the wooden surface, bringing her knees up one at a time so she could straddle Beca’s waist. She smiled into her best friend’s kiss as she placed a hand either side of the brunette’s head, now deepening their kiss as she ground her crotch against Beca’s. She felt the woman exhale between their mouths and Chloe decided it was time to make good on that desire she’d had…

The redhead broke the kiss with a loud smack, and ducked her face down to take some of Beca’s skin on her neck between her teeth. Beca grappled at the base of Chloe’s shirt, desperate to pull it off, giggling as Chloe began to suck on her neck. God this was hot…

Beca could hear a voice but her mind was foggy. The only thing she could see clearly was Chloe. The only thing she desperately wanted was Chloe. To her dismay however, Chloe was pulled off her body and off the kitchen table by Stacie who mentioned something about doing whatever they were doing in the privacy of one of their rooms.

To Beca’s delight she saw Chloe’s bright beaming smile shine at her. Chloe gasped, “Of course Beca!! My bedroom!”

Beca sat herself up with a goofy smirk on her face. She said nothing, however, as Chloe grabbed her hand, dragged her off the table and out of the kitchen. Beca felt a giddy giggle emanate from her chest, up and out of her mouth. Chloe had clearly heard it, as she began giggling too.

The two co-captains were so busy giggling that they didn’t notice Emily coming through the front door of the Bellas house. Chloe didn’t really know what was happening. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to get Beca upstairs, and fast. Thankfully Beca seemed to be keeping up with her, though as they approached the top of the stairs, the brunette seemed to lose her footing and fell with a thud. She continued to giggle. A giggle that quickly stopped when she felt Chloe fall to her knees and crawl onto her, kissing her heavily. Screw it, she couldn’t wait until they got to Chloe’s bedroom.

Chloe was way ahead of Beca, and was in the process of stuffing her hand up Beca’s top to get hold of Beca’s bra and grope her breast. Beca let out a moan, and began pulling Chloe’s top up. She needed to get this top off her.

“Oi!!” Stacie yelled, and Beca and Chloe broke their kiss, “BEDROOM!”

Beca let out a huge giggle as Chloe scrambled to her feet, tugging Beca up by her hands then leading the way. The brunette felt a little dizzy at the sudden motion, and as she reached the top of the stairs she took a right, trundling down the hallway to try to find Chloe who was no longer ahead of her.

Chloe made it to her bedroom door, realised Beca was walking in the wrong direction, and quickly dashed back to get her best friend. “Beca!!” she hissed with a giggle, reaching out and grabbing the brunette’s hand. Beca stopped in her tracks, turned on the spot, mumbled an “Oh, there you are..” before happily letting Chloe lead her to her bedroom.

Chloe slammed the door shut behind them, letting out another giggle. Just as she turned to look at Beca, the brunette made to lean lazily on Chloe’s desk, missed the surface completely, and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. “Oh! Beca!” Chloe called out with a giggle, diving forward with her arms outstretched to help her best friend up.  
But Beca was giggling hard, having not felt one tiny bit of pain from the fall. All she could see as she looked up was Chloe darting towards her with a grin and her arms stretched towards her.

Chloe let out a small squeal as Beca grabbed her hands and pulled her body down onto hers with a giggle. Their lips resumed kissing hungrily. Chloe had her hand back up Beca’s top and Beca finally pulled enough of Chloe’s top up to tug it over her head.

Their kiss parted and they breathed heavily as the brunette threw Chloe’s top to the side, not caring where it went. Her eyes were now focussing lustfully on Chloe’s breasts as they hung in her blue lacy bra over Beca’s waist. Beca wasted no time in sitting up, her lips immediately pressing to the skin within Chloe’s cleavage. The redhead leant back with a small moan, her fingers tangling in Beca’s hair as the petite woman slurped and kissed the skin noisily. She needed to taste Beca. She was desperate to.

Chloe reached down, tugging at the base of Beca’s top and the brunette automatically raised her arms. Once over Beca’s head, Chloe threw the top to one side and immediately brought her hands to cup her best friend’s cheeks, kissing her hard. Noisily. Their mouths both wet as their tongues rolled. Chloe’s fingers grappled at the clasp of Beca’s bra, trying desperately to unhook it.

Meanwhile, Beca had almost expertly managed to unhook Chloe’s bra, and left it hanging by the straps from Chloe’s elbows. The brunette brought both her hands to Chloe’s breasts and cupped them, loving the feel of the soft squishy skin, and loving the noise Chloe made as she fondled them.

After several moments of struggling with Beca’s bra, Chloe growled in frustration, broke their kiss, and looked into Beca’s eyes. The brunette looked up at her with a lazy grin on her face, then nuzzled against Chloe’s neck to place some loud kisses on her skin as she mumbled, “Just rip the fucker off…”

Chloe didn’t need telling twice. The second she felt Beca bite down on the skin on the nape of her neck, Chloe found a huge rush of strength and she grasped either side of the fabric of the front of Beca’s bra and tugged it hard. With a massive rip and snap, the bra came away from Beca’s chest and Beca let out a giggle against Chloe’s neck, “See, wasn’t so hard..” the brunette muttered, kissing Chloe’s neck hard again.

Chloe didn’t wait to see where she was tossing both parts of Beca’s bra, she just threw them to the sides. Finally one step closer to having Beca where she wanted her, Chloe brought her hands to her best friend’s shoulders and pushed her back down onto the floor of her bedroom. The redhead brought her lips down to Beca’s, kissing her noisily as she felt Beca’s fingers take hold of the straps of her bra that had now slid down to her wrists. Chloe lifted one palm, then the other as Beca finally whipped her bra from her and threw it somewhere into the bedroom.

“I like..the feel of you... biting me.” Beca muttered in a husky voice between kisses, a comment that made Chloe’s stomach lunge in anticipation. She didn’t pause to hear anything more and took a deep breath before breaking contact with Beca’s mouth and instead trailed deep, noisy kisses along Beca’s jawline to her earlobe, then down her neck, pausing halfway down to capture some of the skin and suck on it hard.

Beca kept her eyes closed, her breathing intensifying as she reached her hands around to Chloe’s bare back and dragged her fingernails down. She winced as she felt Chloe’s bite on her neck becoming a love-bite while the redhead continued to suck hard. Fuck this was hot.

Chloe released Beca’s neck for a moment with a low “mmm” before she resumed deep noisy kisses down to Beca’s collar bone. She nibbled at it then soothed it with her tongue, mumbling against Beca’s skin, “You taste so good..”

Chloe felt Beca take her right hand, and shoved it down between them. Chloe’s heart began racing, her hand cupping the crotch of Beca’s skinny jeans, Beca’s hand over her hand encouraging her to squeeze.

“You haven’t even got to the good bit yet” Beca dared to say seductively, not having any idea how she had the guts to say exactly what she was thinking. The words were just falling out of her mouth, and she wasn’t even sorry!

Chloe let out a small growl, a mischievous grin on her face as she immediately brought her mouth and tongue back down onto Beca’s skin. She sucked hard with each noisy kiss she placed while she trailed down Beca’s naked torso, stopping with a frustrated sigh as she reached the waistband of Beca’s skinny jeans.

She didn’t even wait for permission, noticing that Beca’s fingers joined hers in trying to quickly unbutton Beca’s skinny jeans. Due to the weird effects they felt, the two co-captains took a little longer than expected fumbling to get the buttons undone, but no sooner were they, Chloe dragged the material from Beca’s body. Both women giggled. The redhead exhaled heavily in relief when she finally got Beca’s feet out of the skinny jeans, throwing them to the side, her eyes widening as she noticed Beca slip her panties off too.

Beca stretched for a moment on the carpet floor of Chloe’s bedroom, waiting in anticipation for Chloe to return to her. To feel Chloe on her once again. She bit her bottom lip while she noticed the redhead lick her lips with desire. She kept her eyes on Chloe’s face but could feel her nudging her bare legs apart.

Beca heard Chloe take a deep breath, and the brunette swallowed loudly as she watched Chloe give her a wink before crouching down. Chloe placed a hand on the inside of each of Beca’s thighs, pleased to finally have the opportunity to do something she’d wanted to do for years.

“Shhhhhhit!” Beca said loudly with a gasp as she felt Chloe’s tongue lap length-ways, from the base of her wet pussy up to her clit, circling it with the tip of her tongue before gently taking it between her teeth to position her mouth correctly then sucking hard on it. Beca automatically bucked her hips, and Chloe drew her tongue down to the opening of Beca’s pussy.

Chloe repeated this action over and over for several minutes. She loved the feel of Beca’s pussy against her tongue. She loved the taste of Beca’s pussy against her tongue. She loved the smell and how Beca seemed to buck her hips whenever Chloe circled a particular part of her clit with her tongue.

What Chloe didn’t know about Beca, however, was that Beca was very much a ‘giver’. She hated being the one that ‘took’ no matter how good it felt. And now was no exception. So the redhead seemed surprised when Beca brought her hands down to her head and pushed her away slightly.

Beca’s heart lurched with desire as she saw Chloe staring back at her with a momentary look of confusion. But Beca had a huge urge to now kiss Chloe hard. To run her tongue from her chin up to her lips, following the trail of her juices that were currently on Chloe’s face. So that’s exactly what she did.

Chloe watched Beca sit up suddenly, reaching out to wrestle her onto her back, and the redhead let out a giggle. She laid out on her bedroom floor and enjoyed the feel of Beca running her tongue from the bottom of her chin, up to her mouth, then kissing her deeply while they both sighed longingly.

Before long Beca had successfully unbuttoned Chloe’s skinny jeans and tugged them with the panties from the redhead’s body, discarding the material up. The jeans landed on the desk, knocking something over onto the floor with a loud thud but neither woman noticed. Beca had resumed her position on top of Chloe, and this time they were both naked.

Chloe let out a small gasp into Beca’s mouth during their next deep kiss, and it was due to the fingers that Beca had snaked down to her wet pussy. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasised about doing this to you..” Beca mumbled lustfully as she began swimming her fingers in and out of Chloe’s pussy, coating them in her juices before rubbing her clit.

The redhead couldn’t be sure why this all felt so good. After all this wasn’t her first time getting naked with someone and having them finger her. Though this was her first time with a woman. And that woman was Beca. The girl she’d had a crush on for years now. God this felt good.

Beca sped her fingers up, kissing Chloe a little harder as she began to hear the redhead moan more frequently. Hearing Chloe moan was like catnip to a cat. It drove Beca wild, and as she ducked her index and middle finger into Chloe’s pussy one last time she had the honour of feeling her best friend’s orgasm as Chloe came hard around Beca’s fingers, crying out loudly, “Fffffffuuuuccccckkkk!”

Chloe never swore. It wasn’t in her nature. But all that was happening right now was so far from Chloe’s nature she didn’t even notice. Instead she let her head fall back with a thud against the carpet, breathing heavily, grinning as she watched Beca pull her fingers from between her legs then lick her index and middle finger seductively. Their eyes locked. And Chloe swore it was the most sexiest thing she’d ever seen.

“You taste really good..” Beca said in a low voice and Chloe sighed, biting her bottom lip.

“And you,” she said as she brought a hand up to tuck a lock of Beca’s long brown hair behind her ear, “would look so hot in hooped earrings.”

Beca swallowed loudly, a goofy grin on her face as she looked down at Chloe who still appeared to be breathing quite heavily, “Shame I don’t own any huh..”

The two stared at each other for a moment, laying naked on top of each other. Suddenly Beca gasped, “But Flo would have a pair!! She has loads!”

Chloe sat up, pushing Beca up with her, a broad smile on both their faces, “Beca you’re right she would!! Let’s go get some!”

Beca found herself rolling off Chloe’s body. Without any thoughts of clothes, she allowed Chloe to drag her to her feet and the two co-captains snuck out of Chloe’s bedroom, hand in hand.

They giggled and ‘shh’d one another while they snuck down the hallway. Within seconds they were at the bedroom door of one of their fellow Bellas Flo. Beca leant forward and knocked a little too enthusiastically on the door. The voice of Florencia gave them permission to enter.

Beca pushed the door open but stood in the doorway, casually leaning against the doorframe with a ‘no shits given’ attitude, though a grin washed on her face as she felt Chloe stood behind her, the redhead busy placing a love-bite on her shoulder, “uh, hey Flo? Do you have any hooped earrings?”

The two naked Bellas let out giggles as Flo looked up from her studying and shrieked at the sight of her naked co-captains, “Nooooooo!!” Flo squealed.

“What? Why not??” Beca asked, feeling offended, but Flo had turned her back on them in horror. “This is against my rights here as Captain, Flo! Let me borrow some earrings!”

But Flo simply shook her head. Beca turned to Chloe as the redhead placed a fifth love-bite on Beca’s skin in a matter of minutes, “You’re gonna have to try. You’re better at this stuff then I am..”

Chloe stepped into the exact position Beca had been stood in, casually leaning against the doorframe. This time it was Beca’s turn to place the love-bites on Chloe, and this time the brunette chose Chloe’s back.

“Flo, pretty please?” Chloe tried in the sweetest voice she could muster but Flo shrieked, “No!! Now leave!!”

Before the two naked Bellas could protest, they could hear someone storming up the stairs with a sigh and an angry tone, “KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM!”

It was Stacie, and Chloe felt her hand being grabbed by Beca as they dashed back to the bedroom. This time it was Beca who slammed the bedroom door behind them with a sigh, followed by a very loud very infectious giggle. “God, she has gotten just like Aubrey!” Beca joked, and turned to look into the bedroom.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Chloe now laying out naked on her bed, looking at her while biting her bottom lip. The brunette began making her way over to the bed, crawling onto it and up to Chloe who was waiting patiently for her.

They immediately began kissing again, completely obsessed with the way one another tasted and felt and sounded. Their hands glided up and down each other’s naked bodies as their wet kisses smacked loudly.

Sometimes their fingertips ran along their skin delicately. Sometimes they were rough. Sometimes they were scratchy.

Their teeth would capture parts of skin and they would bite down. Sometimes they’d bite down hard. Sometimes they’d just nibble. Sometimes they’d suck.

Moans would fall out of their mouths whenever they weren’t busy kissing or sucking the other. Sometimes those moans were incoherent. Sometimes they were the odd curse word. Sometimes they were declarations of desire. Sometimes they were full sentences.

At one moment Beca felt her eyes rolling into the back of her head, realising that Chloe had been dipping her fingers inside her and, as a consequence, an orgasm had begun to build. “You’re gonna make me cum..” Beca said in a low warning voice, though a lazy smile was on her face. This appeared to add fire to Chloe’s actions, “Good” the redhead whispered, her thumb now finding Beca’s clit.

Beca moaned loudly, grabbing Chloe’s face and kissing her hard as her orgasm built. She’d stopped wondering what had happened to them. Stopped wondering why they had seemed to fall so madly in love this evening. Why they were so open about it with each other. Beca didn’t care because all of a sudden her body stiffened within Chloe’s arms, she let out a loud low moan as the waves of her orgasm rushed over her body. She felt Chloe kiss her firmly, with as much care and love as she was kissing her back.

Fuck, this was it, Beca thought to herself. She was so in love. She loved Chloe with every inch of body. Every inch of her being. Nothing mattered anymore. College. Acapella. Music. None of it compared to Chloe Beale. Chloe Beale was now her new aesthetic. And nothing nor no one would ever get in the way of that.

As Chloe busily made her way back down Beca’s body, sucking every piece of flesh she captured so she could leave love-bites, the redhead sighed. She rested her chin on Beca’s navel while the petite woman looked down the length of her naked body at her, her hands in Chloe’s hair.

“I wish all these marks I’m giving you were permanent. That way you will always know how much I love you.” Chloe said with an exhausted sigh. “I wish they would last forever because that’s how long I’m going to love you for.”

Beca grinned, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth as Chloe stuck her tongue out and began tracing it around her belly button playfully, “Well I guess love is like a tattoo of the heart?” Beca said simply.

Chloe let out a giggle and as Beca began giggling too she felt the redhead sit up, grab her hips, and try to roll her. Beca obliged then let out a shrieking giggle as Chloe bent down and kissed her hard on the butt cheek. Chloe sucked and sucked until she was sure it had left a mark, released the skin with a smack, then crawled up the bed, leaning her naked body over Beca’s naked body. “I’ve got an idea..” she whispered and Beca was certain she felt herself get a little wetter.

She watched in curiosity as Chloe stepped off her bed, and leant over to her bedside table. Inside one of the draws was a marker pen and Beca furrowed her brow as Chloe returned to the double bed with it in her hands. What was that going to be used for??

“Hand” Chloe demanded as she laid down on her front to Beca’s right, and the brunette brought her left hand (her dominant hand) out to Chloe. The older girl rolled her eyes with a light tut, “Not that hand silly, your other hand!” and Chloe took Beca’s right hand in her left, tugging the lid of the permanent marker off with her teeth before spitting it out to the other side of the room.

Beca still looked confused as Chloe brought her tongue out and peered almost too intently at Beca’s right wrist while the redhead concentrated hard on doodling something on her skin with the pen. As time went on Beca began to feel a little tired. But suddenly, Chloe pulled the pen off Beca’s skin and said lightly “There!”

Chloe bit her bottom lip as Beca peered at the permanent marker doodle she’d just scribbled on her wrist. It was supposed to depict the very ladybug tattoo that Chloe had on her own right wrist. A sloppy grin washed over Beca’s face, “Heeeey, a ladybug tattoo!”

Beca was over the moon to be matching and, as mentioned before, she was a ‘giver’. So the brunette reached out and took Chloe’s left hand in her right hand, the permanent marker in her left. Chloe then watched as Beca began scribbling something on her left wrist.

Chloe’s heart felt so full and light a happy. She had no idea where all this confidence and desire and love had come from, but she loved that both she and Beca seemed to reciprocate each other’s feelings. She loved Beca. She’d loved Beca for a long time before but right now, this felt more real than it had ever felt before. Chloe adored Beca. And Chloe decided that nothing would ever come between them again. She’d fight for Beca if she had to…

“There!” Beca said in a drowsy tone, “Now we both match!”

Chloe let out a gasp as she saw Beca had drawn a pair of headphones on her left wrist to match her headphones tattoo, “You drew headphones? But you love music! I couldn’t possibly take half of your headphones!” It didn’t really make sense, but somehow to the two co-captains in their state it did.

“Chloe I…I love you more, y’know…” Beca slurred slightly, looking seriously into Chloe’s eyes, “And if..if that means sharing my headphones with you? Then that’s what I’ll do!” Beca let out a sigh, resting her head down on Chloe’s pillow and Chloe did the same. Sleepy smiles now on their faces as they held hands and looked at each other. “I’ll happily share my headphones with you for the rest of my life.” Beca mumbled happily closing her eyes, “This is forever now. You and me. Forever.”

“Forever?” Chloe mumbled sweetly.

Beca let out a calm “mmm” and she felt Chloe scootch closer to her and place a soft long kiss on her shoulder.

“I will love you forever and always” Chloe mumbled with a sleepy sigh, letting go of Beca’s hand and drifting her fingertips up and down Beca’s body, from her neck down to her ass and back again, “I love your ears. And your nose. And your smile. And your neck. And your shoulder. And your back.” Beca smiled lazily as Chloe placed another kiss on her shoulder between compliments, “But above all things I love your butt.” And Beca let out a soft chuckle as she felt Chloe squeeze her butt affectionately.

“I love your butt too” Beca slurred, bringing a heavy hand up and gently cupping Chloe’s ass.

There they lay, dozing, with their hands on one another’s butts. Until after an hour or so Beca stirred, feeling Chloe scramble up and under the bedsheets. As the redhead let out an exhausted sigh Beca felt a little cold, her main source of heat now tucked up in her own bed.

So Beca scrambled up and under the bedsheets too, immediately shuffling so she could curl into Chloe’s body, her left arm outstretched under Chloe’s pillow, and her right hand cupping Chloe’s boob.

And there the two co-Captains fell into a very deep sleep…

 

 


End file.
